


Au Naturel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never took you for the prudish type, Ms. Swan.  I mean, especially since you had such a predilection for making out in the Bug when we were supposedly on stakeouts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Naturel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mastiffgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastiffgirl/gifts).



> Date Written: 22-23 December 2015  
> Word Count: 1113  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)'s Round 12 Secret Exchange challenge  
>  Recipient: [](http://mastiffgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mastiffgirl.livejournal.com/)**mastiffgirl**  
>  Prompt: outdoor sex  
> Summary: "I never took you for the prudish type, Ms. Swan. I mean, especially since you had such a predilection for making out in the Bug when we were supposedly on stakeouts."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU during 5A, but the whole Hook & Hood thing? Never happened. Otherwise, everything's up for grabs for the whole series.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually had fun with this one. The banter amused me, even the bit of angst thrown in there, and the smut is always good. I couldn't help myself with that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** is badass, yo!

"But what if someone hears us?"

Rolling my eyes, I barely resist the urge to slap her. "Sometimes you are as big an idiot as your parents. We both have magic, Emma. Sound dampening spell? Cloaking spell?"

"We're in Camelot. Your sister and Merlin are here. They could find us, even with magic. Maybe _because_ of magic."

"Becau--" The laughter bubbles up from deep in my belly, erupting sharply enough to startle a few grouse nearby. "I never took you for the prudish type, Ms. Swan. I mean, especially since you had such a predilection for making out in the Bug when we were supposedly on stakeouts."

"I'm not a prude! And it's different in the Bug, okay?" She rubs the back of her neck, glancing around the area.

"Emma, are you afraid of being in the woods?"

" _NO!_ "

Her reply comes so quickly, it makes me jump. And then, I start to chuckle as I tug her closer.

"It's not funny, Regina."

"It is," I reply, tightening my grip on her shoulders when she tries to pull away, "but I can understand why it isn't for you. I'm sorry for teasing you. I didn't know it was such an issue."

She shrugs, but doesn't attempt to move. "It's stupid, but I don't really like the woods. I wasn't much for outdoor shit when I was growing up, and there was that one foster home that--" She shakes her head then. "No, never mind. I'm just not an outdoor kind of girl."

"Whoever it was that made the woods a punishment for you needs to be beaten to within an inch of their life." I try to stop myself from growling the words, but it doesn't quite work, which makes me sigh. Taking a deep breath, I press a gentle kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry, Emma. I don't like hearing about the people that hurt you, regardless of how small or large it was."

She leans into my touch, and I can feel the tension start to bleed away as I nuzzle my way down behind her ear, hitting that spot that always seems to turn off the negative aspects of her thoughts. Emma shivers slightly and tilts her head to the side, exposing the side of her neck, and I can't help but move those long, curly locks to kiss my way down to the neckline of her robe. She smells of Ivory soap and freshly cut hay. The former has always been there. The latter is a newer scent, since she sacrificed herself to the Darkness for me, and it gives me all sorts of curious feelings and thoughts.

"Mmm," Emma moans softly. "You're being devious, Regina."

Chuckling, I lightly trace her skin with the tip of my tongue. "No, I'm being amorous. There's a difference, Emma."

She mumbles something under her breath that I don't quite catch, but her tone is more than obvious. It only spurs me on to greater feats of seduction. Without hesitation, I press her back into the trunk of the ancient-looking oak, lips kissing around to the other side of her neck. She moans softly, head tilting to the other side as her fingers move to tangle in my hair. My left hand stays on her hip, holding her in place, and the right hand moves up to cup her left breast. I can feel her nipple pressing against my palm, even through the layers of clothing separating our skin.

"Regina--" Whatever else she plans to say morphs into a wanton moan as I bend over to nip at her other nipple through her coarse shift. "Fuck, you are _not_ playing fair!"

Snapping my fingers, her shift disappears, but the robe remains to cushion her back from the rough bark. My lips & fingers continue to tease her nipples, now unhindered by clothing. Her skin pebbles up a bit from the slight breeze wafting through the trees, making me glad I'd actually left her robe on. Emma lets out another low moan, spurring me on to kiss and nibble my way down her stomach.

"Oh god, Regina! What are y-- Fuck!"

A smirk curls up my lips as I nip at her navel again, tongue dipping into the little divot. Taking a deep breath, I can smell the detritus of the forest blending with the more immediate scents of her arousal. The combination is heady, putting me in the mood to completely debauch my lover in this idyllic setting. That in mind, I nip at her navel one more time, then begin a trail of sucking kisses down the rise of her stomach. Switching tactics, my tongue slithers through the dampening golden curls framing her cunt to circle her clit.

"Regina!"

Fingers tighten in my hair as I lift one toned thigh to rest on my shoulder, but I can't be sure if that grip is for balance or to guide my mouth where she wants it. My tongue swirls around her clit again, and her entire body stiffens briefly. Another shift of my position allows the slow drag of my tongue through her arousal. The familiar tang of her kicks my own need into high gear, but this is about Emma right now, not me. Each successive swipe across her slick cunt offers more of her arousal, and more of her wanton moans. The telltale twitching of her hips is all the incentive I need to suck her clit between my lips. Teeth and tongue work in tandem to get Emma babbling incoherently, a sure sign of her impending orgasm. One last bit of pressure from my teeth as the tip of my tongue flicks against her clit is all it takes for her to succumb to her body's need to come.

Her ecstatic shout mingles with the breeze through the leaves, sending a couple of pigeons winging away. Her tight grip on my hair loosens a few strands, but the pain is worth it for the spent lassitude as she relaxes against the tree. I take my time cleaning up the mess I've made between her thighs, which gives her the chance to regain her strength. This time, as I kiss my way back up her body, I take the time to worship the faint stretchmarks from giving birth thirteen years ago.

Finally standing again, I smile at the blissful look on her face and kiss her gently. "So…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you maybe have better memories of the forest now, Emma?"

She blushes at that, a delightful pink tinge that stretches down to her taut nipples. "Maybe? I'm not sure," she says huskily. "I may need some more convincing."


End file.
